A Demon's Voice
by ItsDarkOblivion
Summary: The S-Class trials are about to start, what happens to Natsu, why does him disappear every now and then? Why does he seems to be hiding something? And why is he so happy when he came back from Tenrou? Read the history and you will know.
1. Remembering

Heya guys!! How are you doing! I hope you are ok. Well I will explain some things before you start reading this. This story will be NaMi, which means that the pairing will be Natsu x Mirajane. This **isn't** a harem, it will be strictly NaMi. I want to make clear that im Spanish so if I make any mistake, please tell me in the comments.

**This Natsu will be more intelligent, and will have knowledge about his past, well not in the start of this episode but later**. **Also this story will start before the S-class trials in Tenrou.**

* * *

**Fiore, Magnolia, December 14 X784.**

Two days.

Those are the only days left for Fairy Tail to start the S-Class Trials.

The problem? Natsu said that he didn't want to go.

He's behaviour was starting to worry his guildmates.

The last week, Natsu dissapeared without telling anyone, and when he came, he started to have this behaviour. He didn't talk to anyone except when they asked him if he was ok, then he will just smile and tell them not to worry, but what happened to him? Well, this happened.

* * *

**1 week ago, Natsu's house.**

Natsu's POV

I was sleeping peacefully when through the curtains of my room, the daylight hitted me straight on the face.

Natsu: *grunt* Damn sunrays... ONE DAY I WILL EAT YOU, DID YOU HEARD ME, SUN!

Then Happy, who heard Natsu scream, came to his room.

Happy: Are you ready to go to the guild Natsu?

Natsu: Yeah, of course. Happy go to the guild I will be there in 5 minutes, I have to get dressed.

Happy: AYE SIR!

**5 minutes later.**

Natsu: Ok, im ready to go.

I walked out of my apartment to go to the guild, when I sensed a familiar presence on my back.

I turned back to see who was this person, but I didn't see anyone.

Natsu: This is weird...

Then I sensed it again in the forest where the house where Lissana and I raised Happy was.

I walked towards the house 'till I arrived.

Natsu: I don't see anyone... OKAY, I KNOW THERE IS SOMEONE HERE, SO SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!

I was waiting 'till I heard a male voice whisper in my ear.

???: Im right here.

Natsu: AAAAAH!

???: Hahahaha... You are as cute as always...

I looked to the man in front of me, he was wearing a black cloak with a white toga, black pants and black shoes. His hair was black and straight, his eyes were black too with a glint of happiness in them.

Natsu: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!

???: My name is Zeref, im known as the Black Wizard.

Natsu: The Black Wizard...? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE! You're nothing more than a filthy murderer...

Zeref: I came here to tell you about your past, to tell you who you really are, brother.

My heart stopped right in that moment.

Brother? Is he my brother? That will explain why his aura is so familiar... B-but no! That's impossible... Igneel told me that he found me alone in a forest... If he was my brother, wouldn't he be with me?

Natsu: That's impossible... YOU ARE LYING!

Zeref: I expected this, so I will let you see your own past.

Then he raised his hand pointing at me with one finger glowing in a purple/black colour, and yelled this.

Zeref: **_MEMORY SEAL: RELEASE._**

I felt a great amount of pain in my head and I knew that my conscience was leaving me when my vision went blurry.

I fell to the ground unconscious.

And i've seen it all.

All.

How I played with Zeref.

How my parents hugged us.

How me and my parents died.

How I was revived by Zeref.

As an Etherious.

As his most powerful one.

As E.N.D.

I saw how I created Tartaros.

I saw how I murdered people merciless.

I saw how I fought Igneel.

And I saw how he casted a spell on me to make me be a baby again.

Oh god... What have I done? I killed?

Im a demon? Igneel lied to me?

I started to wake up and I saw Zeref looking at me with tears in his eyes, a mix of happiness and guilt.

Zeref: Im sorry that I have to put you in that pain, but I needed you to be strong to kill Acnologia... And to kill me.

Natsu: *crying* Brother... I don't want to kill you. You're my only family...

I felt how he embraced me.

Zeref: That isn't true at all, you still have Fairy Tail...

Natsu: Even if that's true, I still need you.

Zeref: I know, I know, but its for the world's sake that you MUST kill me. You are the only one that is capable of that, after all that's why I created Etherious in first place.

Natsu: ...Is there anyway to break the curse?

Zeref: Only one. And its not going to like you.

I abruptly stopped crying

Natsu: Tell me please, how can I save you.

Zeref: The part where im killed is still intact, but if you want me to live, you will have to somehow revive me.

Natsu: And how can I do that?

Zeref: ...By transforming me into an Etherious.

Natsu: I remember how you tought me how to make one... After all I created Mard Geer and Sayla.

Zeref: That's right, but you will have to wait to do so.

Natsu: What? What do you exactly mean by that?

Zeref: The next week Fairy Tail is going to go to Tenrou right?

Natsu: Yes, but that doesn't answer my quest-... Wait a minute... Are you going to try to steal Fairy Heart?

Zeref: Yup.

I stare at him with a WTF face.

Zeref: Hey don't look at my like that... You know why I want to steal it...

Natsu: So... You still love her?

Zeref: Well... Yeah...

Natsu: Oh...

Zeref: Yup...

We just stared at each other silently.

Natsu: Ok, so is there anything that I must know now?

Zeref: Acnologia is going to come to Tenrou too.

Natsu: Ah o- WAIT WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL?!?

Zeref: I sent Acnologia a war declaration and told him to come to Tenrou.

Natsu: Ok, right now I think that you're crazy. I DON'T HAVE MY POWERS BACK, MARD GEER IS THE ONE WHO HAS THE BOOK!

Zeref: Yeah I know but I contacted him and told him to come with Sayla and Kyoka to the Alvarez Empire.

Natsu: ...Let me guess, you want me to come with you before the trials start so I can have my powers back and train with the Spriggan's.

Zeref: Wow, if this was a guessing concourse you will literally hit the jackpot.

Natsu: *sigh* I think I can go to Alvarez, but how will I do that?

Zeref: Well its pretty easy, you just have to pick a mission and use it as an excuse to come with me.

Natsu: 'K, so what will I do when I comeback here.

Zeref: You will have to tell them that you don't want to go to the S-Class trials, obviously.

I stare at him with a dumbfounded face.

Natsu: So you want me to kill you and Acnologia in Tenrou, BUT YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BE IN TENROU?!?

Zeref: Not exactly, you won't be going to go to the S-Class trials, 'cause you will come with me.

Natsu: And how am I supposed to go with you? I doubt that they doesn't realize that I literally disappeared the same day as the trials start, they will think im a traitor if they see me with you.

Zeref: I said that you will be coming with me, not that you will fight by my side.

Natsu: That makes a lot more of sense.

Zeref: So? What are you waiting for? Go grab a quest and come with me again!

I roll my eyes.

Natsu: Yes bossy-brother.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Tell me what do you think about this episode leaving a comment in the comment section! (Thank you Mr.Obvious)**


	2. Meeting the Spriggan

Hello there dear readers! I hope that you're ok!

I would like to make clear something, this story will contain certain episodes where Natsu will sing to the guild, that's the reason behind the name of this story.

Well that's all what I have to say, enjoy!

_THINKING._

**_SPELL._**

**DEMONIC OR DEEP VOICE.**

* * *

**Magnolia, Fairy Tail guildhall, 3 AM.**

**Natsu's POV**

After talking to Bossy-Bro I told him that I will spend the day normally 'till the night, so I could pick a mission without being asked why I was going alone.

Natsu: _Ok the only thing that I have to do is to pick the mission acording to the time that I will be out and that would be all_.

I picked a mission, it says something about somewhere and a week or so to complete it, so I thought that it was perfect because it is exactly what I need.

I walked towards the bar where Mira always works and I certificated that this mission has been choosen to be complete.

* * *

**Zeref's POV**

I was waiting for Nat in his old house, when I remembered that since he is a Dragon Slayer, he has motion sickness so I will have to use my teleport. I was going to call Invel so he can drove us back to Alvarez in a weird machine called... Catbus? He said it was inspired in the exceeds, since he was sometimes watching his 'young lord', but the creepy smile that thingy has... It just sends shivers down my spine.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Natsu calling me.

Natsu: Hey Bossy-Bro, im ready.

Zeref: Bossy-Bro? Is that a nickname?

Natsu: Yep, exactly.

Zeref: Stop calling me that.

Natsu: Nop.

Zeref: Stop it.

Natsu: Uh-uh.

Zeref: I SAID STOP.

Natsu: Let me think it... Nope.

Zeref: *sigh* Ok, call me however you want.

Natsu: I was going to do it anyways, so, how do we get outta here without being noticed or going in those... demonic, filthy, nasty, angstious, things called 'transports'.

Zeref: ...You really hate them don't you?

Natsu: Exactly.

Zeref: *proudly* Worry not, little Nat, I can use teleportation magic.

Natsu: Did you just call me 'little Nat'?

Seems fair, well if you can use teleportation magic what are we waiting for.

Zeref: Nothing.

He looked at me confused, but that confusion turned into a dumbfounded look when he noticed that we already were in the Alvarez Empire. I smiled at this.

Zeref: Cool right?

Natsu: That first word is the best damn description that you could have ever used.

Zeref: Hahaha, well let's keep going I want you to meet the Spriggan and Mard Geer so you can start your training.

Natsu: 'K, Bossy-Bro.

* * *

**Magnolia, Strauss House, 6 AM.**

**Mira's PO****V**

I was sleeping, when I suddenly heard the clock alarm ring, ugh, I really wish that I could sleep at least 5 minutes more...

I put on my black dress and grabbed the guild keys, I walked silently to the door to let Elfman and Lissana sleep. After that I walked out of our house and walked towards the guild.

I arrived at the guild doors and I notice that they're already open. Carefully I stepped inside the guild to see if there was anyone, but I didn't notice anything weird. I shrugged it off as I heard footsteps on my back, I turned around and I see Master looking at me with a smile.

Makarov: Goodmorning my child, did you sleep well?

Mira: Yes Master, thank you, by the way, does anyone else in the guild has the door keys?

Master: No, only you and me, why?

Mira: The doors were open when I arrived... This is very weird.

Master: Yeah, I will tell the guild later, for now I must keep doing paperwork...

I giggled since I know how much the Master hates doing the paperwork. What? Im still being Fairy Tail's Demon, you know?

* * *

**Timeskip 5 hours later.**

**Makarov's POV**

I finished the last damn paperwork as I sighed in relief that I finally ended that living hell.

Then, I remembered what Mira told me this morning, something about the guild doors being open without anyone inside. At first I didn't pay so much attention to that because it could be that Mira has forgotten to close them, but then I realized that I've seen her closing the doors by myself yesterday since I was the last one to leave.

Makarov: _I have to tell the guild about it..._

I walked outside my office and I shouted

Makarov: PLEASE MY CHILDS LISTEN TO ME I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!

Everyone stopped the brawls and converations that they were having and paid attention to me silently.

Makarov: This morning, Mira was going to open the doors when she realized that the doors were already open, has anyone seen anything weird around here?

Gray: Well, I've noticed the lack of shouts from Flame Brain.

Erza: Yeah me too, I didn't have to stop him from starting any brawl today.

Lucy: Honestly, im worried, Happy told me that he didn't see him when he woke up...

* * *

**Mira's POV**

As the members of Team Natsu said that, I felt a great worry and sadness coming to my chest.

Mira: Master, I'm worried about Natsu, I didn't see him either...

He seemed to be thinking.

Makarov: ...Mira how many quests have you certificated today.

Mira: I've certificated 7 missions that are already completed, why the sudden question?

Again he was thinking with a worried look.

Makarov: ...Please Mira, look at the registered missions today.

Mira: Ok.

I opened the book as started to flip pages, in the first page were the 7 missions, but just to be sure I continued, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 all blank... 8 this one has 1 mission that I didn't certificate...

Mira: Master, the page 8 has a mission that I haven't registered.

Makarov: As I thought, Natsu has entered somehow the guild and for some reason picked a mission alone.

Happy: Yesterday Natsu told me that he was going to come in 5 minutes, but he came after 20 minutes, I asked him what was he doing but he told me that he just didn't found his scarf, which I would understand if he didn't wore it when he woke up...

Natsu, where are you?

* * *

**Alvarez Empire, Emperor's Lab, 11 AM.**

**Natsu's POV**

Zeref: Ok, I called the Spriggan's so they should be here in 2 minutes.

Natsu: Ok, and Mard Geer?

Suddenly I heard a voice in my back.

???: Im here Master.

Natsu: Mard, its been a long time since we last talked right?

Mard: Yes Master, I feel honoured of seeing you again and help you to get your powers back.

Natsu: Yeah but quit that 'Master' thing, it makes me feel... weird.

Mard: Yes, Master.

I heard Zeref chuckling.

Zeref: Now you know how it feels lil' Nat.

I rolled my eyes.

Natsu: Whatever...

I look at Zeref and I see that he is looking to his right, I follow his gaze and I see 12 people looking at me. I know them, they are the spriggan, when my memories came back I remembered them.

Invel: Young Master, its a pleasure to see you in flesh and bone... and etherion too I suppose.

Dimaria: *smiles* Its been a while, prince.

Eileen: Well, you look younger and powerful but you don't have your old demonic aura...

I smiled at them and greeted them with a handshake when I felt someone tackling me to the ground.

Lacarde: Uncle Natsu!

Natsu: Hahahaha, Lacarde you haven't changed a bit, don't you?

August: Yes, he is as childish as ever, Uncle.

I barely recognized that voice, but I was right he is August, an old August, man I feel bad for him, to see that your father looks younger than you, it must hurt.

Natsu: Wow August you look... old.

August: Yeah, I don't have inmortality like Father, and I'm glad to not have it.

Ajeel: Yo, prince Nat, how are you doin'?

I smiled at his antics, he always called me that.

Natsu: I feel great Ajeel, thanks.

I looked at his right and there was a boy that I instantly recognized.

Wahl Icht: NAAAAAT!!!!

Natsu: WAAAAAHL!!!!

And then we headbutted. I know him since he joined the Spriggan's, we were great friends.

Wahl: Man, you look younger don'tcha?

Natsu: Yes, I was turned on a baby by Igneel, my foster father.

Brandish: Eileen once told me that he was the Fire Dragon King.

Natsu: Brandish! Its been a while! Yes Igneel is my father and the mighty Fire Dragon King, that makes me the Fire Dragon Prince.

God Serena: Hahahaha! Now you share my magic? Great! I could show you something later and even, only if you want, use a Dragon Slayer lacrima on you!

Natsu: Sere! Of course, man! That would be awesome!

Neinhart: Prince Natsu, some time has passed since we met, huh?

Natsu: Neinhart, man you look exactly as before.

Bradman: Nat, how are you my dear friend?

Natsu: Brad!!! Wow dude, that clothes are awesome, it fits you better than your old ones! And your magic is stronger than before...

Brad: Well I trained so I could challenge you again and defeat you!

Natsu: Hahaha, well done, but I will not hold back, so prepare yourself for later!

Zeref: Nat, its time for you to have your powers back.

Natsu: 'K, Bossy-Bro.

* * *

**And that's all! I hope you liked it! **

**I don't have any schedule to write episodes, they will just be uploaded when I feel ready for it, so maybe it will take 2/3 days to upload a new episode or maybe a week, I don't know just stay tuned.**

**See ya!**


	3. Not a chapter

Hey guys! Im sorry that I haven't updated recently but I write on my phone and it broke the last week, a day later after I uploaded the 2 chapter, Im writing this with my friend's phone, just to make clear that I will not update since this weekend or so. Bye!


	4. Hiatus and the reasons for it

I've already got my phone, unfortunately this story will be in hiatus for atleast 1 month, I have a lot of work to do, specially since I've got 3 exams the next week and I have to study that and another 4 exams for the entire month without counting the 3 that I've already told you, I'm very busy.

So basically I'm sorry, if my phone had arrived last week, I would have enough time for 1 more chapter, but now I can't. Again, I'm sorry and I hope that I can start writting again the next month, bye!


	5. Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas, readers! Nah, I only wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas and it's done. Would you like a Christmas Special for 1st January?


End file.
